


Perfect

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Other, an unspecified AU where everything is all good and everyone is friends lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: In a moment of respite, three leaders come together to take advantage of it. One of them gets sleepy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Perfect

There exists, in the concept called life, a myriad of stories, altered and changed with each of their many existences. Where in one story there might have been a great war that had shattered the possibility of friendship between three memorable leaders, there lies another branch of that same story where no such thing happened. Where the three were allowed to live in peace with one another. Where the bonds of family amend themselves between two such leaders - and where another sort of bond begins to sprout in their hearts for the third.

It is this branch where the three of them - Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard - sit, in that order, upon a large, comfortable settee, in a more private space after a long day’s work of meetings and work. They sit fully adorned in the regalia of their lands, as to too many of their courts it would seem too unbefitting for them to wear anything less, something that holds true for even Claude’s distant home of Almyra. It was a rare moment of respite for the three of them, made even more rare and precious that all three are able to come together.

They spend that time discussing matters outside of the political, wanting for their time to be spent joyously. Much of that talking is initiated by Claude, of the three of them the most ready to bring about such merriment in even the oddest, oft ignored subjects. He held with him an expressiveness and excitement so rarely seen by his two friends, a light that never failed to brighten their days.

Or perhaps, it could be said that instead of a light, it was a refreshing rainfall after a long bout of heat, healing the mind and giving it peace - as well as fill the bottomless wells of adoration held within the hearts of Dimitri and Edelgard.

Could they have been helped but to feel such a way, to someone who so easily treats them as though they’ve been friends since their inceptions, so easily gazes past their titles and sees them as themselves? Claude was a topic often admired within the privacy of the two step-siblings - and has, in fact, perhaps become something for one to be envious of the other for. Dimitri and Edelgard, in this life, are grown, matured, and close, and such would not let this drive a true wedge between the two of them. Nevertheless, though they may be too prideful to admit as much publicly, it cannot be said that they are with only a little want for the Almyran’s company for themselves.

The three of them talk, bicker, laugh - a wonderful time, indeed. But Claude, for all of his energy, also is the one who must spend the most of his amongst the trio, having to travel across so much more vast distances to meet with the two of them. They watched as Claude yawned, and stretched, fatigue clearly catching up with the ever rambunctious man.

At that moment, three separate thoughts came to three separate minds.

\---

Dimitri, he thought, was the perfect height.

While useful in many things he rarely finds himself thinking the thought, as his taller stature lends itself to a more intimidating presence than he would like. At this moment, however, he found it to be just right. For Claude was obviously nearly asleep, far too tired to rise and find a more expected place to rest.

His cape has often been regarded by others to be quite soft. Perfect to be used as a pillow for one sleepy Almyran king.

Yes, Claude could very easily lean over to _his_ side and rest his head against his shoulder, finding sleep within thick furs. And, of course, Claude would wrap his arms around Dimitri for comfort, and well, at that point Dimitri would simply _have_ to wrap him in his cape more, to give him more of it.

It was perfect, really. He felt sorry for his step-sister, but alas, her height has once again been her bane.

\---

Edelgard, she thought, was the perfect height.

Often her shorter stature made for many the jab from her closer friends - the only ones allowed to get away with such remarks - and she just as often finds herself resentful of it, but at this moment, she found it to be just right. For Claude was clearly close to sleep, far too exhausted to get up and find whatever bed to rest in.

Her hair has been complimented a multitude of times for being soft and downy. Perfect to be used as a pillow for one sleepy Almyran king.

Yes, Claude could very easily lean over to _her_ side and rest his head atop her own, finding sleep in her white locks. And, of course, he would lazily find himself wrapping his arms around her for a more comfortable position, and well, then she would _have_ to hold him closer so that he may find it.

It was perfect, really. She felt sorry for her step-brother, but alas, his height has finally betrayed him.

\---

This, Claude thought, was not perfect.

He was tired. Very much so. And to be frank, he doubted he could last long enough to get up and find somewhere to sleep. Not too long ago he’d just be debating which of his close friends to lean against - maybe even lay down across the both of them, if he found he couldn’t decide between them. He had _thought_ that that was fine with them.

Not too long ago he was told that it was likely not.

During his last visit Dimitri’s three friends and Edelgard’s one retainer all told him, separately from one another, that he ought to be more mindful about how physical he was with them, as they didn’t like such contact. It was an awakening for Claude to be sure, as he thought he was perfectly fine to show his affection as he had been with the two of them. But of course, he should have figured that they were too prideful to admit when he was making them uncomfortable.

So, leaning on them was out of the question. In that regard, leaning back against the settee was out too for the possibility of him accidentally rolling against one of them while he was asleep.

So, one option left (in his sleep riddled mind). It wasn’t the most comfortable, but he’s been in worse positions.

He leaned over his lap and folded his arms under his head. He was asleep in seconds.

\---

To be able to describe the shock and disappointment felt by this Dimitri and this Edelgard by this Claude’s decision is, to be frank, impossible to do with words. Their fantasy of having Claude be so close with them - _not_ cuddling, to be certain, and clear - was ruined by the shocking move on the golden-clad man's part.

 _But why,_ the two thought at once. They couldn't understand the decision.

The two step-siblings look to one another, no malice in their gazes though annoyance was certainly present. Past that, however, came a mutual understanding, as though their thoughts had become one. They rose wordlessly from their seats upon the settee and worked together to reposition Claude in a far more comfortable formation.

Immediately after they had managed to work together to do so a thought entered both of their minds at once: _I can make him_ **_more_ ** _comfortable._

It was a race, then, the two rulers of Fodlan scrambling at that which held their capes to their armor in order to take them off. Both regal and meant to withstand the frenzy of battle such a feat was not easily accomplished, especially in their rush to beat the other to do so, but eventually Dimitri had been able to remove his furs before Edelgard could her cape, having the slight advantage of his being pinned in a relatively easier to dislodge manner. She was not far behind, however, which itself is something to admire given how inconvenient her placement was.

Dimitri carefully draped his furs over Claude. Edelgard, behind him, gently lifted Claude’s head and settled it upon her folded cape.

With the rush of competition leaving them they both step back, watching Claude with a sudden fear that he may wake from their commotion. His sleep, however, proved too deep to be broken so readily, and upon realizing that for themselves they both breathed a quiet sigh of relief. They both took a moment to look upon the (unknowing) wielder of their affections, to let the peaceful expression upon his face fill them with a similar calm. 

In that moment… all was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> No cuddles from Claude ;m; But they get to make him comfy c: Once again I come in with the "Dimitri and Edelgard have a crush on Claude and fight over it" dynamic, this time without them literally fighting lol
> 
> AKA offsreen Ingrid, Dedue, Felix, and Hubert ruin cuddle time with Claude for Dimitri and Edelgard, and the two of them have to make do with that. Offscreen Sylvain is disappointed in his friends (and Hubert).


End file.
